Husbands, Brothers and Wrestling
by girl with fangs98
Summary: Find out what happens in the Cullen's house the day Emmett asks Bella to shield his thoughts from Edward when they wrestle.


**Ok, so a while ago I was reading Breaking Dawn-for about the tenth time-**

**and when I got to the part when Bella and Edward came back from her first hunt and Emmett was saying he aways wanted to see how Edward would do without an advantage, I had this idea and I just HAD to write it down. **

**So here it is...**

_Bella POV_

It was a quiet day today. Carlisle, Edward and Esme were out hunting and Rosalie and Alice were shopping. Emmett and Jasper were somewhere on the second floor and I was on the couch with my little Renesmee in my arms. Only, she wasn't so little anymore. Infact, she looked like a 7 year old! But I still like holding her and pretending she is still my little baby.

Suddenly our peace was shattered when Emmett came bounding down the stairs shouting my name.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella,"

"Yeah Emmett?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," He'd reached the couch where we were sitting, but he still didn't stop.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella,"

"What is it Emmett?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella,"

"EMMETT!"

"Oh, sorry." He pretended to zip his lips closed, lock it, and through the key over his shoulder. But he started bouncing up and down from excitement. Probably a habit he'd picked up from Alice!

"Well, what is it?"

"Mum mum um MUM um um!" He was trying to talk through closed lips. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll get the key for you." Renesmee put her hand to my cheek. She thought Uncle Emmett was silly.

"Yeah, I think so too!" I said.

"Mum-UM!" That was Emmet.

"Ya, ya, I'm coming!" Then I took Renesmee off my lap, put her on the space beside me, and picked an imaginary key off the floor behind Emmett. I pretended to unzip Emmett's lips.

"Now, tell me what's so special about my name that you have to shout it over and over again!"

"I've got the BEST idea!" He said.

"Ok…?"

I've been dying to see how Edward is at wrestling without an advantage!"

"Uh-huh."

"So… me and him could wrestle and you could block my thoughts!"

"Hmm…"

"So will you do it? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with grizzly bear's blood on top?"

"…Ok…" I said. "I guess it would be only fair… He does have an unfair advantage. So does Alice."

"If only you could block Alice's visions too!" Emmett said wishfully.

"If Alice wasn't able to see Bella, Bella would be dead by now!" That was Jasper who had just come down the stairs.

"Ah yes, clumsy human Bella jumping off cliffes and who knows what other reckless things with no-one there to predict it. Tragic!" Emmett said dramacticly. Renesmee giggled. I frowned, very much _against_ my will, she had been told the stories of how clumsy I was as a human – mostly by Emmett – and she thought it was hilarious. She's half vampire so she has good balance.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward burst in the door then. Edward looked around the room and smiled when his eyes landed on me. I ran to him and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." I murmered in his ear, we kissed pasionatly until _someone_ ruined the moment... Emmett!

"Ok lovebirds, could you wait till your back in you cottage… _Alone_?"

"Or at least until we get our wives back!" Jasper added. "The lust coming of you two is almost unbearable without Alice to give me some… Relief!"

Emmett guffawed. Alice and Rosalie had entered the room now. And suddenly everyone was kissing each other. Even Carlisle and Esme. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett doing some _interesting_ things with his hands to Rosalie. Renesmee stomped out of the room muttering something about "embarrasing parents" and "stupid vampires making out before my eyes" and "wish Jacob was here"

"Where's she going?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged. "Your cottage has dissapeared so I guess there." Then I noticed Emmett was jumping up and down again.

"You look like Alice when you do that!" Rosalie told him.

"Edward, Bella said she'd block my thoughts from you when we wrestle!"

Edward raised one eyebrow at me. "You did?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Well… You do have an unfair advantage. So I thought just once we could see how you were without your mind reading skills."

"Ok then." He said. "Bring it on!"

0~o~X~o~0

We were running through the forest to a clearing almost as big as the baseball clearing. We call it the wrestling field. I'd already called Renesmee and she was going to meet us there.

We reached the clearing and immediately began to sparkle from the sunlight in it. I saw Renesmee in the middle and the field, glowing a small bit-she doesn't sparkle like we do, a fact she's not very happy about but it means she can have a normal life-and ran over to her.

"I ran around the field and this seems like the smoothest patch of ground." She said.

"Great, let's get started!" We formed a large circle around Edward and Emmett, they started play-fighting. They were moving so fast I had to concentrate to keep my shield just over Emmett. But I did notice Alice wasn't watching. Infact, she had her back to them and was staring really hard at the trees.

Suddenly they froze. Emmett had Edward pinned to the ground and it looked like he was about to rip Edward's arm off. Emmett had won. Emmett jumped off him and Edward got up off the ground.

"Ha! I knew the only reason you always beat me was because to could read my mind!" Emmett said. "I'm the strongest vampire! I'm the strongest vampire!" He started skipping around us like a small child who's just figured out he's got the biggest lollypop!

"A-hem!" I fake-coughed.

"Well, except for Bella."

I smiled. Later, when I asked Alice why she hadn't been watching, she said she'd been trying not to predict Emmett's moves because Edward would've read her mind. So from now on everyone except Edward were under my shield.

Jasper beat Edward when they wrestled because he had years of experience. Alice beat him too. She was able to predict his moves but he couldn't read her mind. Renesmee lost to him though, she didn't have any experience. It was obvious she was going to lose, but she wanted to wrestle anyway. She didn't want to be left out, and she thought it was fun!

Edward beat Esme as well; she wasn't much of a fighter. He and Carlisle had a draw. We told them to stop after almost an hour and no signs of anyone winning.

I tried wrestling with him and he beat me. I suppose he's used to not being able to read my mind. He beat Rosalie too, she was very annoyed!

We all went home laughing and joking.

When we got there Emmett and Rosalie went off to their bedroom to do _you-know-what!_ Pretty soon we heard Rosalie screaming Emmett's name and a bit later, the bed breaking.

"That's the third bed they've broken this week!" Esme exclaimed. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. Somethings never change!

**=) **

***giggle* It always makes me smile when I read over that. I hope you liked it! I thought it was a nice bit of Emmetty fun! Don't forget to leave me a review! I love hearing what you think of my writing!**

**P.S. Don't drink coke before you go to bed. Trust me, you won't get much sleep! Lol**

**=)**


End file.
